


Starvonnie

by Donteatacowman



Series: Refuge [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatacowman/pseuds/Donteatacowman
Summary: A prophecy foretells certain doom unless a fusion is made in the nick of time. (Post-Refuge.)





	Starvonnie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Refuge below!

“I dunno, guys. I don’t think this is anything to get worked up about.” Lars was splayed out against the loveseat’s back, his legs stretching behind him so he could slump over to peer at the large tablet. Connie, on his right, angled it so Lars could see it better.

On his left side, Steven made a noise of disagreement. “You’d think this is another hoax, but I’m pretty sure he’s got a sapphire involved. It hasn’t been wrong once so far!”

Lars jabbed a finger at the tablet’s translucent surface, accidentally zooming in on the text. “How could you even tell? These predictions are so vague. ‘Beach City will greet an old friend.’ ‘Be wary of the color green this week if you live near the coast.’ This is so classic Ronaldo. Does anyone other than you two even read this garbage?”

“We’ve shown it to Garnet,” Connie said. “She thinks it’s legit.”

Lars rolled his eyes. “So are we basing all our strategy on internet rando’s predictions, now? Are we gonna roll dice to figure out our next meeting date? Ooh, or I could get my palm read to find out what planet I should be on this week!” He waved his hands in place sarcastically.

Connie pushed his hand out of the way. “Like you’d have anything _but_ a life line on your hand.”

“This is serious, guys!” Steven said, frowning at Lars’s pink palm in his face. “The blog hasn’t had any prediction as big as this one before. Isn’t it worth taking a chance?”

“What did it say about us, again?” Lars asked, squinting at the zoomed-in screen.

Connie pinched the tablet, readjusting the zoom. “It says, ‘Beach City will face a political crisis. Our three Earth diplomats must fuse.’ That’s all it tells us. But it’s gotta mean us three!”

“Yeah, _or_ it could be talking about the three huge rocks in Ronaldo’s big dumb head.”

“We’ve been wanting to try this, though.” Connie craned her head back, smiling up at Lars. “Or, well, haven’t we?”

Lars looked away and mumbled. But when it became obvious that she was waiting for an actual answer, he spoke up enough for her to hear, “Yeah, it’s worth trying.”

Steven tapped the screen and stowed it away. “This’ll be fun! A fusion that’s got two humans in it. I don’t think it’s ever been done before.”

“Pink zombie,” Lars corrected. Steven made a face; he hated being reminded of that. Steven was the only one to consistently and insistently refer to Lars as “human” despite all evidence to the contrary. He still refused to use the “z-word,” as he called it.

“So what’s the best way to do this?” Connie asked them, crossing her legs at the ankles. “Steven, when the gems fuse with Garnet, do they unfuse first and all dance together?”

“I haven’t seen them do that,” Steven answered, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “Garnet’s already fused and they fuse with Garnet, usually. But she’s a special case.”

“Maybe it’d be more comfortable that way,” she said. “I mean, you two fusing into Stars, and me fusing with him?”

“I’d like that better,” Lars said quietly.

“Well?” Steven grinned at Lars, who pushed himself off the loveseat back and tapped his stabilizer bracelets off.

“Heck, yeah. Let’s do this.”

Steven made his way around the seat to grab at Lars’s hands. Connie turned around too, leaning her elbows on the loveseat. “Don’t mind me, boys,” she said, watching eagerly.

Lars did his best to ignore the extra person in what was usually a private thing between him and Steven. It didn’t _have_ to be private. It just always _had_ been. Being spectated put him on edge enough to let Steven dance with him in movements that had become more fluid and enjoyable the more they’d been practiced. One moment Lars was breathing in carefully; the next moment the air was in a new set of lungs.

Stars heaved a sigh, stretching. “Geez! It’s been too long since I’ve been here! Hi, Connie,” he added, since technically Stars had just entered the room for the first time today.

“Stars!” she said gleefully, hopping the couch to offer the fusion a hug. Stars took it happily, spinning her around.

“Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages! Have you grown shorter?” he asked, grinning down at her.

Connie frowned, pulled herself away, and put her hand flat atop her head. Then she moved it, comparing her height with Stars’s. “No, no, I think you have. Soon you’ll be smaller than I am!”

“What?!” Stars’s eyes widened comically. He turned his head to look behind his shoulder, spinning around. “No! You’re lying!”

Connie laughed. “Yeah, I’m lying. But it’s your fault for not knowing my height right away!”

“It’s not _my_ choice when Steven and Lars get to be on the same planet,” Stars said sulkily. “Or when they get a chance to fuse.”

“Speaking of which,” Connie said, trying to look annoyed. Instead it looked like she was suppressing a grin.

“Oh! Yeah! Interplanetary emergency! _So says the great conspiracy blog_ ,” Stars intoned somberly. “How do you wanna try to do this? I’ve never really fused with anyone before, and you’d think it’d be easier with a gem than a human.”

“I’ve never fused with anyone but Steven, so this’ll be new for both of us,” Connie said. She pulled out her phone. “Here, lemme put on some music. How do you feel about the oldies?”

“Lars doesn’t know any new songs, so they might as well be called the regularlies.” Stars scrunched up his face, trying to think of any good music they’d all know. Connie knowingly flipped through some songs before setting the phone up to play on speaker.

After the first two chords, Stars laughed in recognition. “Geez! This takes me back.”

“Me too,” Connie said, snapping her fingers to the beat. “Steven and I used to listen to this all the time. Even got the gems in on it.” Stars was already humming. Connie drew a deep breath before belting out, “ _I can’t help it if I make a scene_ \--”

“ _Stepping out in my hot pink limousine!_ ” Stars finished the line with a laugh, gesturing to his bright coral body.

“ _I’m turning heads and I’m stoppin’ traffic,_ ” Connie sang, flipping her hair back and posing ridiculously.

“ _When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh,_ ” they sang together. Connie was singing loud enough to burst eardrums if she weren’t so nicely on-key. Stars’s voice was more of a caterwaul, but he made up for it by dramatically over-enunciating each word.

 _“I’ve got a pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in_ ,” Connie continued, tilting her head with a grin, shimmying over to Stars on the next line. " _Hypnotized by the way I’m walkin’!_ ” Stars did a death-drop as Connie stood over him, singing, _“I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician_.”

“ _When I point, they look_ ,” Stars said, offering the Earth salute up to Connie.

She pointed back. “ _And when I talk, they listen, well--_ ”

Stars draped the back of his hand over his head, still on the floor. “ _Everybody needs a friend_ , _and I’ve got you,_ ”

“ _And you and you_ !” Connie sang, offering two hands to the fusion. “ _So many I can’t even name them, can you blame me, I’m too famous!_ ”

Stars remembered the song getting softer here, but when Connie pulled him up, neither hesitated in doubling their volume. “ _Haven’t you noticed, I’m a star_ !” Connie didn’t let go, spinning Stars tightly. “ _I’m coming into view as the world is turning!”_ Their voices finally started to harmonize, or at least to get loud enough that it didn’t matter if they were hitting the same note. _“Haven’t you noticed I made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning…”_

The recording on Connie’s phone repeated the line, but they didn’t. Because they realized, beaming, that the duet had become a solo.

Starvonnie clenched their fists before shouting in triumph and flopping backwards onto the loveseat.

Belatedly, they sang under their breath, “ _Now everyone can see me burning…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I committed the mortal sin of putting lyrics in a work. This is supposed to be a oneshot sequel to Refuge. Guess it'll have more than one chapter because this was too darn fun to write and I'm not cutting any out.


End file.
